


The kids are dead again

by madnessfk



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: C`mon, big news – the kids are dead again, nothing really new about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дети опять мертвы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246553) by madnessfk.. 



> here i go posting translations of my own stories again  
> if you spotted any mistakes please do tell me in comments! thanks!

Rusty wasn`t there, when it happened, but really, that`s for the best: he hated to be there when it happened. Well, not like hated hated, but he disliked it a lot, just like he disliked many things like when his coffee just so happened to have a bit too much milk, or when the weather was a bit too hot — there were a lot of other things Rusty hated ten times more, but it has never stopped him from getting annoyed. 

Yes, that was he was – annoyed. If someone less fucked up by their entire life faced the same situation Rusty was facing right now, they would probably cry and weep, they would smear tears and snots all over themselves and they would beg all gods in the universe for help ¬— but he? He`s no someone, he`s Rusty Venture, and Rusty Venture has seen some shit. Mildly annoying everyday routine — that what it is for Rusty Venture. C`mon, big news — the kids are dead again, nothing really new about it.

Dean is lying there with his face almost buried into the road, although, of course, there isn`t that much of his face left anyway. Giant red blot is painted all around him, blood still pouring from a cracked skull, brains and eyes everywhere — Rusty accidentally steps on one of his son`s eye, and it pops under his shoe with exactly the same sound gum usually pops with. Rusty almost says “sorry”, but no, not gonna happed — it Dean`s fault anyway, who does he think he is, putting his eyes freaking everywhere?! 

But real talk here: there is a shit ton of brains. Which is good, because it proves Dean is a clever boy — Rusty always knew Dean was a clever boy. And it`s only natural that when a clever boy falls of the roof all of his clever brains become scattered all over the road (it makes Rusty`s head hurt when he tries to count how much would it cost to clean all this mess). 

“And why do you always have to do it by the front door?” — Rusty sighs with annoyance clear in his voice, trying to take a communicator off Dean`s broken hand – those things don`t grow on threes you know. Then he turned to Hank and looked at him with a maximum amount of judgment a human being is able to demonstrate without using words. Hank is still stuck inside a slightly burning Venturescope, the same one Rusty officially banned those two from using (“Hank and Dean, you are officially banned from using Venturescope” — he said not even two, but three times), the same one Rusty warned those two to stay away from, because it`s — it was — a beta-model and it doesn’t really fly further than five meters from the ground — all hoping that his kids won`t take the Venturescope to the roof and jump from it, but guess fucking what? His kids took the Venturescope to the roof and jumped from it.

Rusty is one hundred present sure that was Hank`s idea, because that what Hank does — stupid shit that results into his death, his brother`s death, a death of a potentially profitable invention and, really, a death of everything around. Plus, he thinks, Dean is way too clever for such a stupid idea: I mean, look at all those brains…

Hank is hanging on the Venturescope`s door with his spine broken in two. There’s blood on his face, but his wide-open eyes are still staring somewhere, as if Hank isn`t sure what exactly happened, but nevertheless is very surprised. A bone torn through meat and skin on an Hank`s arm, making it quite tricky to take a communicator off without dirtying it in blood. 

— And don`t you look at me like that, young man, — says Rusty, as he puts communicators into the pocket. — You are grounded, both of you. I have to show his thing to the client tomorrow morning, how am I supposed to do it now?

Rusty stands there still for a while and unclasp a pin with Batman`s face from Hank`s coat. As if he has time for this shit. He should really call Brock and ask him to do something with the bodies. It`s used to be so easy to burry them on the backyard, but here in NY they don`t have a backyard anymore, so they probably should… 

Rusty looks at the skyscraper where his new office is. 

He doesn`t have a clone machine anymore — he remembers suddenly, as he starts to feel Hank`s dead stare on his spine. Something terrifying, something long ago forgotten slowly blooms inside him. 

C`mon, big news.

The kids are dead again


End file.
